Corpse Party Fanfiction
by Enysta
Summary: Yuki Hatake and her five friends have preformed the Sachiko Charm. Now that they're trapped in Tenjin school, will they survive, will they be killed, or will they simply go insane? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Corpse Party Fanfiction- Enysta Orfre Chapter One Yuki Hatsune gathered her friends into a group and herded them into the darkness of their school. It was Halloween, and she was planning on telling them a scary story. Asura, Yoroshi, and Takeshi, her boyfriend, were gullible at times, and she was hoping that this would be one of those times.  
"You know," Yuki began, "once in this very school, a girl, no more than eight, decided she wanted to surprise her mother, who was going to be staying late. The girl was going to give her mother her surprise before her mother gave her her birthday surprise. However, when she turned the corner to ascend the stairs, she witness-  
ed a body being shoved down the stairs toward her. When the girl identified the deceased victim, she cried out in horror. Her mother had been pushed."  
Yuki walked down the halls, followed closely by her group of friends, "When the girl looked up at the top of the stairs, she saw the school principle standing there, blabbering on about what a tragic accident it was.  
Easily, the man saw she didn't believe him, so he took her up and locked her in his office.  
As the story goes, he got tired of her screaming over her dead mother, and he cut off her tongue and let her bleed to death. Her mother still roams these halls, too. She searches for her daughter every night, but when she gets to that staircase, she falls every time," Yuki raised her finger to the staircase that they were now in front of.  
The group stood in silence, staring. Then out of no where, they all heard loud thudding noises that were descending the stairs. A body rolled down the stairs, stopping at their feet. The woman's neck was wrenched into an unnatural angle. Everyone let out a chilling scream. Everyone except Yuki, who was dying of laughter.  
"You should have seen your faces! Priceless!" Yuki laughed, holding her stomach.  
Morochi was the first to recover, his eyes wide, "What the-"  
Asura piped in, "Censor."  
"-was that?!" Morochi finished.  
Takeshi raised his eyes to his laughing girlfriend, "So that wasn't real?"  
"Nope," Yuki giggled as she shook her head, "It's a fake body, see?" Yuki nudged the body's shoulder with her foot, and it caved in slightly like rubber.  
Atasuni pressed her side against Moroichi's, "That wasn't funny, Yuki-chan."  
"Maybe not for you, but to me it's hilarious," Yuki crossed her arms. "Anyway, I'll make up for it," she held up a paper doll. "This is the Sachiko Charm. If we do it, we'll always be best friends."  
Takeshi smiled slightly, hugging Yuki and leaning his head against hers, "That sounds like a good idea, love."  
Asura jumped up, "Yeah!"  
Atasuni and Morochi shared a quick glance, then nodded.  
"Alright then. So, we gather into a circle like... this, and we all say 'Sachiko, we beg you,'  
but make sure you don't say it more than six times, or the charm will fail," Yuki instructed.  
Yoroshi looked at her, "Then what?"  
"Then we rip the doll into six pieces." Yuki looked around her group to make sure they were all ready. When she got a nod from everyone, she closed her eyes, "Begin."  
After a few seconds, they all looked around at each other, smiling. Asura went on to say how great of friends they were going to be. Takeshi and Yuki weren't listening. They were murmuring how much they love each other and just when they kissed, the ground began to shake violently.  
Yoroshi's eyes widen as he stared at the ground, "An earthquake!?"  
Takeshi instinctively held Yuki to his chest, while Morochi pulled Atasuni to him. Asura squealed and huddled up with the two couples, Yoroshi following her quickly. Yuki had just taken Asura's hand when the floor suddenly collapsed and she began to fall through with her friend.  
"TAKESHI" Yuki cried out, trying to grab his hand.  
Takeshi reached out for her, screaming, but he couldn't reach her in time, and Yuki and Asura plummeted downward.  



	2. Chapter 2

_**Corpse Party- Chapter Two- Yuki**_

I woke up lying on the floor. My back ached and felt like it'd been punched, which in turn made my muscles feel weird and flimsy.

I groaned quietly, and thinking I'd rolled out of bed, I painfully heaved myself up into a sitting position. Clearing my blurry vision by

blinking, I began to look around and slowly came to realize that this wasn't my bedroom.

The room I was in had rotting floors and was very dark and damp. Shaking my head quickly to make sure I wasn't seeing things, I

was able to clear out fuzzy thoughts and become fully awake. The last thing I remembered was telling my friends the story, preforming the

Sachiko Charm then falling through the floor with... Asura!

I shoved myself up to my feet, ignoring my screaming muscles, "Asura!? Are you here?"

My head jerked to the side when I heard a quiet reply, "Sempai?"

I rushed over to her, relieved when I saw she was not hurt. I bent to help her get up, and she looked around.

"Tenjin Elementary School," she commented.

"What?" I tilted my head, puzzled.

Asura's finger raised to point at a piece of paper hanging from the wall which I identified as a newspaper article.

As we began to draw closer to it, I stumbled over something, but, as always, I caught myself easily. Swearing under my breath, I

looked down to see what had knocked me off balance.

Asura and I stared down at the floor until I finally spoke up, "It's a human skeleton, and the size would indicated that the victim

was our age." I leaned down and picked up a fibula bone, "This is real, and by the looks of the bone condition, not very old."

"Creepy and kind of cool," Asura looked up at me. "Guess we don't want to end up like them."

I nodded; things of this sort didn't frighten me. All it did was made me more aware. I knew that as long as Asura and I stayed calm

and kept our sanity, we'd be fine. Unintimidated by the decaying corpse, we made our way to the sheet to the wall.

Asura read it before I did and shrugged, "It's just talking about three murders of little kids and some disappearances here at Ten-

jin."

"Alright," my eyes drifted down the gaping holes in the floor, "Well, let's head out and try to find the others. Be careful, Asura."

Asura looked at me calmly and took the lead as she walked out of room 1-A. I stayed close behind her, my eyes flickering around warily.

Asura stumbled only once over a loose floorboard, and I caught her by her shirt before she could plummet down into an unseen crevice.

"Thanks, Yuki," she grinned, only calling me by my name when she was serious.

I ruffled her hair teasingly and nudged her shoulder forward gently, "Let's keep moving."

Asura carefully led the way through the deteriorating halls. She would occassionally break a weak board in half and make an arrow out

of it. I didn't question her but rather helped her set them up instead.

As we were walking, I froze suddenly, my eyes wide, and Asura, hearing the absence of my footsteps, turned too look at me, "Sempai?

What's wrong?" She grabbed my arm and shook it.

"If we're here, then Takeshi is here..." I felt my voice shake and my blood run cold as I spoke the thought that'd just come to my

realization.

Asura blinked and let me calm down a bit. When my breathing had slowed to its normal rate, "Takeshi will be find," she murmured,

"You know how he is; just hope he isn't with Yoroshi. That boy is thirty seconds from STUPID."

I allowed myself a short, breathy laugh. I was lucky to have been trapped in this school with her as my survival partner.

"She's right to be scared, you know. This school drives even the calmest of us mad. You either succumb to starvation and dehydration

or madness supplants your sanity and you die. Suicide, murder, starvation, blood loss: all of these are possible outcomes for you and your

friends," an eerie voice giggled behind us. "You think that when you die your pain will go away... After you die, however, that pain lives

on with you in this forsaken school. The never ending pain in which you felt during your final moments is the pain you will feel for eternity."

Asura glared darkly at what I now recognized to be a trapped entity, "So you're here to do what, exactly?"

The girl made a gurgling noise and my voice dropped down to her severed throat, "Just giving you a heads up. Though, you won't be likely

to see your friends anyway. There are... four others, yes? I can sense them."

I let out a deep growl, "Say what you want then get out of here."

The girl narrowed her dead eyes at me, "You're all in different... dimensions, shall we say? They're closed spaces, so you being in this

space, you cannot see your friends who are all in other spaces. It's the same school, though you're just not in the same place. No one has ever

crossed spaces, and the only outcome here... is death."

Asura stepped in front of me, "Alright, you said what you had to, now shoo!"

Slowly the girl faded away, and I glared after her dissolving form murderously, "We have to find Takeshi and the others. Now."

"Yes, alright, calm down, Yuki. It'll be fine," she took my arm gently, and we once again began walking further into the depths of Tenjin

Elementary School.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**Hiya, I'm Enysta, and yeah. This is the second chapter of my soon-to-be-famous Corpse Party Fanfiction. ( That's a joke.) Due to me having**

**somewhat of a life, I can't say that I have fixed dates for when I post these chapters, so bear with me here. Highschool is a kick in the tuckus,**

**and it's relentless. So! Point is: I will do my best to post at least two or three whole chapters a month, but hey! There's no guarantee. That ends**

**my side note on this story. Ah, and throughout the chapters, it will change points of view each time. Maybe. So, keep reading if you like this,**

**if you don't, you can go die in a hole of eternal pain and misery. 3 (-cough- Tenjin -cough-). Yup. -Corpse Fist- Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Corpse Party- Chapter Three - Takeshi

Takeshi let out a quiet moan as he opened his eyes and rubbed his head. He had just cleared his vision when he

upright quickly at the sound of whimpering, "Yuki?! Yuki, is that you?!" He rushed over to the noise, shoving fallen

floor boards away from the girl's body.

"Yu-...Atasuni?" he stared down at his friend, crestfallen.

Atasuni sat up, flicking her bangs out of her eyes, her dark red dyed hair ruffled and spiky, "Glad to see you

too, Takeshi." She noted the disappointed look on his face as she grumbled groggily.

"Sorry, I'm just worried..." Takeshi raised his eyes and looked around, his heart racing, "Where are we anyway?"

Atasuni shrugged her shoulders then pointed to a paper loosely hanging from the wall, "What does that say?"

Grunting as he rose to his feet, the tall highschooler trudged over to the nailed paper. "Ten.. Tenjin...

Elementary school?" his eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher the smudged and faded ink.

"Isn't that the weird psycho-home of a school that had a teacher murder students?" Atasuni furrowed her brow.

It was Takeshi's turn to shrug, "I've never heard of it." He walked to his friend and helped her up.

Atasuni let out a small cry, falling into his chest. She kept one leg off the ground and flinched again, "I

think I cut myself on something."

"Here, sit down," he used his foot to draw a chair towards them for her to rest in while he examined her leg,

"It looks like you cut it on a piece of wood. It's not lethal or anything, but it can't stay unattended to."

Atasuni nodded, sighing as she kept her leg off of the ground. She hobbled forward and ended up tripping over

a chair leg. She groaned and rubbed her head, "Yeah, thanks for catching me, Takeshi."

Takeshi wasn't looking at her; he was staring just past her, his dark brown eyes open wide.

"What are you staring at?" Atasuni nervously shifted her gaze to her natural front. Her eyes locked on to a

mass before her. Her own green eyes widened as Takeshi's were, and she pushed herself away, screaming, "Yuki! This

isn't funny!"

A body lie on the ground, its eyes staring blankly at the two of them, and its hair was growing thin and

falling out. The skin in some places had been pulled away from the bone, and the wound that had initially taken the

individual's life was shown on the body's arm: a long, jagged, deep cut to the underside in the soft flesh. It had

cut into the artery that was located there, and it was cleanly severed.

Atasuni let out a disgusted whimper as the horrible stench of rotting flesh had stirred up, and the maggots

that had been residing there began to squirm and wriggle under the skin. Takeshi pulled Atasuni away too late and hid

her from the sight of the white worms crawling out of the body's nose and mouth, some even coming out of the ears.

He turned away, holding her defensively, "Don't look, Atasuni; you don't need to see that."

Atasuni clung reflexively to his stiff body, her eyes squeezed shut, "I want Morochi..."

"I know.. we'll find him. I promise." He looked around and caught sight of the door. Instructing Atasuni not to

look, he tugged a name tag from the body, shaking off blood and larvae.

Atasuni heard him shaking the tag, and her first thought was that he was messing with the body, "What are you doing?"

"This..." he peered at the name tag, "girl deserves to be remembered."

Atasuni did nothing but shiver, and Takeshi stood aside her again. They had just started walking toward the door when

they noticed a faint blue hue.

"Thank... you..." a voice whimpered from behind them.

They both turned, and Takeshi murmured to Atasuni, "It's Yamahoa Shikushi." He lifted the tag for her to see.

"W-what do you want?" the girl stammered as she held on to Takeshi.

The spirit stared at them, her eyes as dead as the corpse's, "To be remembered. In hopes that you'll survive this place

and remember me, I will tell you what you need to know."

She continued, "You're in closed spaces at the moment. Your friends could be in the same place as you, but you'd never

know they were there. I don't honestly think there is a way to travel between spaces, but you can communicate with writing to

them. However, there might possibly be a way to travel through the different spaces."

"How could we get out of here?" Takeshi took a step forward.

"I don't rightly know," she sighed, "I just know that there's other spirits to watch out for. Revenants. They died here,

aside from us. The three children I refer to hold the spaces together. If you could weaken their power, I guess it might loosen

the bond long enough for something to happen."

Atasuni sighed, "How are we supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. I did say that I'm guessing," Shikushi replied shyly to Atasuni's impatience, and her image began to fade

around the edges. "My energy is low... I cannot stay any longer. I wish you luck, and I will help you when I can." The deceased

bowed her head and slowly faded away entirely.

Takeshi looked at Atasuni and released a sigh of his own, "Alright, let's go." He lifted Atasuni onto his back and carried

her carefully out of the room.

They made their way down the hall, and Atasuni used her phone as a flashlight so Takeshi did not take them both down into the

seemingly endless holes in the floor. The duo only shared a few words as they looked for a place to rest. Takeshi was forced to ignore

the pain he felt in his back. Atasuni wasn't that heavy, and he could go for a little while longer.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at sloppy carved words on one of the walls. It read: "Takeshi, searching for way to meet. Will

find you soon. With Asura and not hurt. I love you ~ Yuki."

A small smile tugged on Takeshi's lips, "Yuki will figure this out." He touched the carved words and thought to himself quietly,

"I love you too, Yuki. I swear.. I will find you."


End file.
